4 O'clock Club Skydive Small Summary
by liamjaco1998
Summary: Dexter (Jason Callender) decides to take the 4 O'clock Club to a Skydiving session, Josh (Khalil Madovi), Ash (Tom Rolinson) and Ryan (Oscar Lloyd) decide to take part along with the hott Zoe Marie (Ruby Morgan), Molly (Alana Thornton) and Agness (Sade Malone). While at the Skydiving Session theirs break ups, Heart break and even death!


**4 O'Clock Club (2013)**

**Series: **2 (LAST EPISODE).

**Characters Featuring:** Josh, Ash, Ryan, Zoe Marie, Dexter, Molly, Agness, Sidney** (New Female Character - Ryan's half girlfriend)**, Mickey **(nerdy friend of Ryan) **Captain Winstone** (Skydive instructor)**.

**Year of Episode release: **December, 12 2013.

**AIRTIME OF DAY:** 9.30 (Late at night) on BBC ONE.

**Rating: **R+ LANGUAGE, DRUG USE, SCENES THAT WOULDN'T BE ALLOWED TO USE IN THE EARLIER SHOWS.

**STORYLINE:** SKYDIVE.

**TAGLINE:** It's 4 O'clock club but not as we know it!

**PLOTLINE:** Dexter organizes a Skydiving weekend Which Josh, Ash and Ryan decide to attend, Along with the rest of the after school 4 O'clock club, Ryan's girlfriend Sidney Morrison decides to attend. On Friday morning Dexter meets the students at the 4 O'clock club ready to leave for the parachute jump, When they arrive at the Skydiving company they are given instructions on where to sleep they sleep in tents, Later that day Ryan's spots Sidney kissing Ash he gets very angry about it. Meanwhile Josh, Molly and Mickey are inside the skydive center getting taught by Captain Winstone on how to jump when they are ready to dive.

Outside the center, In the field, Ryan stops Ash in his tracks, he punches Ash in the face they both cause a riot, Sidney runs trying to stop them. The three stand looking at eachother, Ash stands wanting to kill Ryan,Sidney tell them both to stop and Ryan is really angry and shouts at Sidney telling her about Ash and her kissing, Sidney tries to insure him it was nothing but he doesn't take it has he walks away Ryan pulls a big threat on Ash saying **"I will kill you if thats the last thing i do!" **Sidney runs away from Ash to Ryan, She tries to tell him that it was just one kiss, He tells her that it wasn't just one kiss it was a big snog Ryan tells her to go away Sidney walks away feeling very upset.

Later that day**, **Zoe Marie and Josh both lie on the beach by the Skydive center, they both look at each other and smile Josh tells Zoe how much he loves her Zoe Marie kisses Josh. Zoe tells Josh that he is the best thing that has ever happened to her, they both kiss more than before.

Ryan walks along the shops outside the skydiving center, Ryan spots a bottle of beer laying on the ground, he picks it up and takes a sip he gags, Josh creeps up behind him and pushes him slightly, he doesn't move he just looks at Josh, Josh laughs Ryan tells him that hahh that IT WAS SO FUNNY but wasn't! Josh looks at the bottle his his hand and tells him wow Ryan you've changed from a puff to a man wooh Ryan ensures him that he isn't a puff and he never was, Josh takes the mick out of him by saying OOH Ryan you shouldn't be outside the premises, Ryan shouts BullS**t, Ryan spots a girl his age looking at clothes, Josh smiles and tells him that Ryan's with Sidney? Ryan tells him he isn't, Josh says go for it Ryan says go for what, Snog her, Ryan walks closer and closer to her, She looks at him unsure what he's there for. Ryan smiles at her, She smiles back Ryan shouts f**k it and kisses her. Josh stands watch gob smacked, On he otherside of the road SIDNEY WATCHES HIM! Oops!

At night, Josh walks along the field with Ryan. Sidney drags Ryan to oneside, Josh watches. Sidney tells Josh to f**k off! Josh clears off, Sidney shouts at Ryan telling him why was he kissing a girl. Ryan replies with you've got a cheek snogging my bestfriend behind your boyfriend's back let me remind you who your boyfriend is and wait..oh it's ME! i wished you would of told me sooner, Sidney tells him that she's sorry and it will never happen again Ryan doesn't approve Sidney tells him fine and she doesn't care, Sidney walks away. Josh lies in his tent listening to his music on his earphones, Ryan enters the tent with his he slouches down.

The Next day, Captain Winstone brings them inside the skydiving centre where all the Skydiving equipment are held, Captain Winstone tells Josh to Stand on the high matt, he tells him to jump off onto the small matt below, he does exactly that, everyone has a go. Later on, Railings by the beach near the Skydiving field Josh, Ryan and Mickey sit on the railing Josh asks Ryan about his problem with Ash, Ryan tells him the full story about what he seen and about Sidney seeing him with another girl as well also about Ash not speaking to him, Ryan tells his Opinion about Ash. Josh gets out a bottle of beer out of his PE Kit bag Ryan and Mickey both look surprised Josh takes a big gulp, Josh asks them to drink some, Mickey swears and takes a big gulp, Josh asks Ryan about the snog. Ryan tells him. Ash walks by them, Josh welcomes him with Alright but Ryan doesn't, Ash starts to get angry and swears at him, Ryan tells him to go away. Zoe Marie and Molly walk over with bags of clothes, Zoe smiles and kisses Josh, Ryan asks them about why are they here, Zoe Marie back mouths Ryan, Molly back mouths Zoe. Ryan walks off.

On the day of the jump, Zoe, Ryan, Josh and Molly all sit in the Skydiving center wearing tracksuits, Ash joins them. Josh asks him about were was he, He doesn't reply. Captain Winstone joins them and throws them helmets and glasses. They all head to the parachute rack where there parachutes are hanging they all put there parachute packs on.

Outside, The Plane is waiting for them, Captain Winstone opens the door to the Plane, They all get in they sit on the floor of the plane Zoe Marie, Molly, Ryan, Sidney, Josh, Mickey and Ash's Hearts are starting to get pumping, The plane starts to get going it makes it way to the launch track...The plane starts to go faster until it's up into the air.

Seconds later, The plane is above the clouds and ready for the jump Ash starts to panic so does everyone on the plane, Captain Winstone opens the door of the plane and looks out, He puts his thumbs up and tells Josh to go and jump.

He gets up and walks slowly to the doors, He looks out of the doors and it's a long way down he breaths in and out he closes his eyes then HE JUMPS he falls alittle bit but then, Josh floats a little he looks up to the plane it starts to go higher. Inside the plane, Captain Winstone tells Ryan to go, Ryan looks confident and smiles at Sidney he goes to the doors and jumps.

Josh looks to the plane and sees that Ryan has jumped and starts to come closer, They both smile and look to the plane and see that everyone has jumped and they float towards them. Zoe Marie, Molly, Mickey, Aggness make a join Josh and Ryan and hold hands they make a circle.

Inside the Plane, Captain Winstone tells Ash to jump but he won't, Captain Winstone jumps out.

Josh smiles and waves as he pulls the cord the parachute opens and pulls him up really heard, Ryan smiles has he watches. Sidney looks at her Level watch it turns red and she knows it's time to pull her chute he pulls it and the parachute opens.

But Zoe Marie notices Ash aint with them they all look, Ryan looks to the plane that was flying, they all smile at each other. Zoe pulls her chute and her parachute also opens.

Molly screams, Ryan looks at what she was looking at they both look in shock as the plane falls down out of the sky very fast.

The plane goes down down and down until CRASH.


End file.
